metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Marraui
center ¡Bienvenido Marraui! Muchas gracias por participar en Metroidover, Metroid Wiki Hola, Marraui. Te damos la bienvenida a ''Metroidover'', la wiki libre dedicada al universo Metroid en español. Gracias por interesarte y participar. Esperamos que la colaboración te resulte agradable y aproveches el tiempo que estés aqui. Es posible que tengas algunas preguntas, no dudes en hacérselas a un usuario o a un administrador, si así lo deseas. Lo que estás viendo ahora mismo es tu '''página de discusión, en la cual puedes recibir mensajes de otros usuarios. Para dejar un mensaje a otro usuario debes escribir en su página de discusión, si no, no será notificado. Al final del mensaje debes firmar escribiendo cuatro ~~~~ o presionando el botón http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png. También puedes personalizar tu firma, averígua cómo aquí. Recuerda que los artículos no se firman. Preguntas frecuentes ;¿Qué es Metroidover? :Metroidover es la wiki de Metroid en español; ¡es la enciclopedia que todos pueden editar sobre Metroid! Tú mismo puedes añadir información, crear nuevos artículos, compartir con usuarios y hacer de este sitio un lugar mejor para todos. Puedes leer más información en Sobre Metroidover. ;¿Cómo colaboro en Metroidover? :Fácil, simplemente hecha un vistazo a Empezando en Metroidover, para saber como va todo y de qué tú puedes ser parte. ;¿Metroidover tiene reglas? :Sí, para que todo sea ordenado y no haya problemas. Puedes leer las reglas aqui: Normas y Convenciones de Metroidover ;Ya se un poco sobre la edición, ¿dónde aprendo más? :Si ya sabes lo elemental, ahora deberás iniciar el próximo capítulo: Editando en Metroidover. ;¿Existen más herramientas y ayudas que pueda utilizar? :Si ya sabes lo elemental, y además saber como editar en Metroidover, quizá estas dos páginas te den más ayuda: Ayuda Intermedia y Ayuda Extra. ;Requiero más ayuda :Todos los documentos de ayuda que ofrecen Metroidover y Wikia en Ayuda de Metroidover y en Ayuda de Wikia. ------ Esperamos que disfrutes ser parte de la comunidad de Metroidover, y edites muchos artículos. Una vez más, bienvenido y gracias por registrarte. Por favor, si necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi página de discusión, ¡tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo!. -- Metrox (Discusión) 02:03 4 oct 2010 Re: Problema con los logros Hola, . Me comentas que has hecho ediciones en los archivos de Metroid: Other M; bueno, solamente los artículos que tengan la categoría "Metroid: Other M" sirven para ganar los puntos, las imágenes o cualquier otro tipo de archivo no te subirá ningún punto. Aprovecho para decirte que la imagen que subiste , tiene un nombre que va en contra de la política de imágenes (tiene un nombre muy largo, que contiene elementos aleatorios y repetitivos), por lo que será borrada de Metroidover. Te recomiendo, entonces, que vuelvas a subir la misma imagen con un nombre más apropiado antes que sea borrado. Saludos.-- 00:36 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Guias en Metroidover Hola, . Sí, el tema de las guías es algo que se está discutiendo actualmente y realmente aprecio tu sugerencia y tu interés. Lo que tu dices es justo lo que quisiera hacer; una especie de sección para cada juego, con sub-artículos para todos los objetos, jefes, lugares; es decir, explicar paso a paso como avanzar en el juego. Aún se está analizando como podría implementarse, lo más probable es que el proyecto inicie pronto. Gracias y saludos.-- 21:31 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Abuso de logros: ediciones Hola, . Revisando tus ediciones en Biosfera y System Management room he comprobado que has utilizado un método bastante peculiar; solo añadías una palabra en cada edición. Dado que esto es completamente innecesario (puesto que puedes escribir el texto completo sin ningún problema), puede considerarse como un abuso al sistema de logros, lo cual va en contra de las Políticas de Metroidover. No se revertirán tus ediciones, pero te pido que dejes de utilizar ese método, ya que si tu objetivo es conseguir los logros, entonces es trampa. Si continuas haciéndolo, podrías ser bloqueado de Metroidover. Saludos.-- 21:41 10 oct 2010 (UTC) hola Hola Marraui la imagen que tienes de donde la has sacado? B.S.L(B.S.L 17:33 11 oct 2010 (UTC)) Botón "Ver cómo queda" Hola, . Te recuerdo de la existencia del botón "Ver cómo queda" al lado del botón "Grabar la página" cuando se edita un artículo. Cuando edites una página, y hayas hecho un cambio, puedes utilizar ese botón para ver como queda y seguir editando al mismo tiempo sin necesidad de grabar. Te envio este mensaje porque tus ediciones incluyen una gran cantidad de cambios (a veces hasta 17 por artículo). En cada cambio haces cosas muy pequeñas, como quitar los dos puntos o añadir un titular. Puedes ir modificando elementos del artículo SIN grabarlo utilizando "Ver cómo queda", y una vez esté como tu quieres que esté, utiliza el botón "Grabar la página". Si tienes alguna duda, avísame. Saludos.-- 21:56 11 oct 2010 (UTC) hola hola marraui es un gusto conocerte y me alegro que edites en metroidover pero aunque no soy administrador xD, me gustaria pedirte un favor e visto que agregas articulos con la "categoría:Metroid: Other M" esta bien pero hay una politica de categorias en donde se explica esto por ejemplo : Fumbleye tiene ya la categoria "criaturas de metroid other m" o sea no se deberia poner la categoria de "metroid other m" ni la de "criaturas" puesto que ya estan en esa, auqnue no te culpo yo tambien cometia esos errores xD. salu2 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 20:07 12 oct 2010 (UTC) sobre tu problema mmm... probablemente sea esto lo que te ocurra: aunque recuerda que el concurso para los logros de other M ya finalizo pero tu problema probablemente sea el siguento ya que a mi tambien me paso . probablemente edites articulos que digan "categoria: jefes de Metroid: Other M" o "Criaturas de Metroid:Other M" por decir algunos pero NO DICEN "categoria: Metroid: Other M" (ejemplo Desbrachian y Rhedogian) ya que para el concurso solamente contaban las ediciones que se hichieran con las pagina con la categoria Metroid Other M si estan las demas no hay problema (aunque no deberia considerando las politica de categoria) espero haberte ayudado *PD: te invito a leer mis fan fics en mi blog xD. --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 20:27 12 oct 2010 (UTC) solo suerte xD no marraui no tengo ningun truco la verdad como dice el logo "que suerte!" a sido mera casualidad de toparme con los logros de hecho el primero me encanto (y eso que ni me di cuenta xD) y el segundo simplemente edite mi pagina de usuario por que quise agregar una frase nueva y de pronto ta da! me salio asi que como dice "es mera suerte" toma en cuenta que ahora biene el logro de la edicion 9.000, de quien sera? --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:14 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana Hola . ¿Que tal todo por Metroidover? ¡Espero que muy bien! Paso por tu página de discusión para informarte de que ya hemos iniciado la primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana en Metroidover. Cada semana, los usuarios podrán nominar y votar por una de las imágenes de Metroidover para que sea expuesta en la portada durante 7 días. Además, todas las Imágenes de la Semana serán guardadas en una lista para ser siempre recordadas. ¡La tuya podría ser la primera Imagen de la Semana reconocida en Metroidover! ¿A qué esperas?. -- 02:20 22 oct 2010 (UTC) te explico despues hola marraui te explico despues lo de los enlaces ya que me estan mandando a dormir DX, agradeceria tu comprension --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 01:38 23 oct 2010 (UTC) te explico. ya bueno para hacer esa cosa de los enlaces, tienes que realizar lo siguiente, primero supongo que conoces el enlace interno o no? bueno dejo un ejemplo es este: Samus, ahora si quieres agregar ese enlace como lo hize con "ojote" o "el gordo tony" tienes que: *insertar el enlace interno y escribir el nombre original del articulo tomemos por ejemplo a spire: agregar el enlace interno (escribes obviamente spire y queda asi Spire. *Ya con eso tienes que dirigirte a los Caracteres Especiales (estan debajo del texto que se esta editando y solo Cuando se este editando) y agregas este caracter | y lo colocas al lado de la palabra del enlace interno y quedaria asi: La mole el resultado final es este: *La Mole. bueno espero que ta haya servido, nos vemos!! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 18:44 24 oct 2010 (UTC) :Muy buena explicación Stricknit ;), pero para futuras referencias, si tienes un teclado español, puedes agregar el símbolo "|" pulsando la tecla "Alt Gr." + el número 1. Saludos, -- 18:47 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Que difruten en Familia, Bendición y La Presencia de Dios Este Con Ustedes.